U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,650 discloses certain 6-fluoro-7-aryl-1,4-dihydroquinoline-3-carboxylic acids having the formula: ##STR1## in which R.sub.1 is hydrogen, 1-4 carbon alkyl, benzyl, or a cation; R.sub.2 is hydrogen or fluorine; Y is 1-3 carbon alkyl, hydrogen, or poly haloalkyl, hydroxyethyl, cyclopropyl, vinyl, alkylphenyl, 4-hydroxyphenyl or 4-fluorophenyl; R' is hydrogen, 1-4 alkyl, sulphinyl, sulphonyl, hydroxy, 1-3 carbon hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, NH.sub.2, formamido, 2-3 carbon alkanoylamino, aminosulphonyl, NO.sub.2, formyl, N-(N',N'-dimethylformamido); R" is hydrogen, 3-hydroxy or 3-chloro provided that R' and R" are not both hydrogen. Antibacterial activity is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,859 discloses certain compounds having the formula: ##STR2## wherein R is lower alkyl. Fungistatic activity is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,808 discloses certain 1,4-dihydro-1-(lower alkyl)-4-oxo-7-(4-pyridyl)-3-quinolinecarboxylic acids and esters of the formula: ##STR3## where R is hydrogen, lower alkyl or CH.sub.2 OAc where Ac is lower alkanoyl or benzoyl; R.sub.1 is lower alkyl, lower hydroxyalkyl or lower haloalkyl; R' is hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy; n is 0 or 1; and R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.5, and R.sub.6 are each selected from hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, halogen, hydroxy, lower-alkanoyloxy, hydroxymethyl, aminomethyl, lower alkanoylaminomethyl, amino, formyl, cyano, carbamyl, carboxy, and lower carbalkoxy. Antibacterial activity is disclosed.
European Publication 86 107840 discloses certain bridged quinolines of the formula: ##STR4## where Y is COOH, CN or COOR.sub.7, or CONR.sub.8 R.sub.9 ; X.sub.1 is hydrogen, NO.sub.2, 1-3 carbon alkyl or halogen; X.sub.5 is hydrogen, halogen or methyl; NR.sub.10 R.sub.11 is a 5 or 6 member heterocycle with optional substituents in the ring and on the ring; and Z is oxygen or NR.sub.15. Antibacterial activity is disclosed.